


Nesting By Proxy

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is worried about Myfanwy believing she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Badly-knitted's prompt nesting at fic-promptly

“Do pterodactyl’s make nests?” Myfanwy heard her loud nestling asking her favourite. “Myfanwy hasn’t met another pterodactyl has she?”

Her favourite snorted staring at the other nestling, “Yes they make nests, and no I don’t think that there is another pterodactyl about, we would have heard reports by now.”

Her loud nestling didn’t look convinced and he was soon climbing back up to her eerie with a small scanny beepy thing in hand. To her unease he started to point it at her, she just stared at him, wondering what he was doing and what the beeps meant.

She watched him climb back down, her favourite seemed to be watching him with amusement. “Well?” Her favourite asked.

“Not pregnant, she is a completely healthy pterodactyl, though maybe we should cut down on the chocolate. She is definitely nesting, maybe all the chocolate has done something.” Jack considered.

Myfanwy let out a screech, she understood that he was trying to stop her treats, that he thought that she was just randomly nesting. It wasn’t her fault that the nestlings had yet to realise that the female nestling would be needing a soft nest for a while. Myfanwy had known from the beginning that there would be a new nestling and that a nest would be needed, but the female nestling hadn’t begun nesting, so Myfanwy had started for her. She couldn’t tell the other nestlings, but she certainly wasn’t going to let them take away her treats.


End file.
